1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a lock function in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for releasing or setting a lock function in the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of portable terminals, a portable terminal providing wireless voice calls and data exchanges is becoming widely regarded as a personal necessity of life for many people. Conventional portable terminals have generally been regarded as portable devices providing wireless calls. However, along with technical advances and the introduction of the wireless Internet, portable terminals are now used for many other purposes in addition to simple telephone calls or scheduling. For example, the portable terminal provides a variety of functions to satisfy users' demands, such as, games, remote controlling using near field communication, capturing images using a built-in digital camera, mobile access to the Internet and the WorldWide Web, etc.
In addition, a touch screen technique has recently been applied to a portable terminal, and there is a growing market preference for portable terminals based on a touch screen.
A touch lock function is implemented in general in the portable terminal based on the touch screen to prevent an erroneous touch operation. Accidental “pocket dialing” with the portable terminal can be inconvenient, confusing, and expensive, and should therefore be avoided if possible. In general, the portable terminal releases the touch lock function by detecting an input pattern of a user.
That is, the portable terminal displays a lock release image and secondary image in a touch lock state, and thereafter if the lock release image moves to a path of the secondary image, releases a touch lock.
In addition, the portable terminal displays an image for pattern recognition in the touch lock state, and thereafter if a touch input of a pre-set combination is detected by confirming consecutive touch inputs of the user, releases the touch lock.
The aforementioned touch lock release method detects the touch input of the user in a pre-set screen, and has a problem in that an operation mechanism and a design are monotonous.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for controlling an improved touch lock function in a portable terminal.